


Magical

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [114]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tycho is trying to share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical

“This feels weird. Doesn’t this feel weird to you?” Wes raised himself up on his elbows and looked at Hobbie. “I don’t usually do things like this unless I’m on a date. Wanna screw around?”

Hobbie sighed and wiped his eyes, “No. And this is not a date. I’m way out of your league.”

“He really is, Wes. Sorry.” Wedge piped up from his other side, “So am I for that matter. Don’t worry though, I’m sure we can find some snubby jock to be your perfect love later.”

Tycho huffed, “You guys are jerks. I don’t know why I bother sharing these experiences with you when all I do is get attitude for my efforts. This is supposed to be special, magical almost, and all you do is talk. Shut up and look at the stars.” He gestured above, where the entire galaxy seemed to light the planet’s sky.

Wes laid back, flat on the ground again, and looked up. “It is really pretty. I forget how they look from planets sometimes, when we’re surrounded by them in the black so often.”

“Shhh.”


End file.
